The present invention relates to folding stairs, particularly light weight wooden stairs designed for installation in the ceiling of a building or house, wherein the stairs open downward and unfold toward the inside of the room located under the ceiling. The present system may find applications in the building industry, especially for designing entries to lofts and attics.
Folding stairs with hinged mechanisms with variable axis of rotation are known for example the hinge disclosed in Polish patent No. 199927, equipped with a flap which closes the opening in the frame from underside. As the stair sections are fastened to the flap, it also plays a role of a supporting structure for the stairs and, to perform this function, it must be adequately reinforced to withstand loads generated by both own weight of stair sections and the weight of persons using the stairs.